User blog:Master Fuse123/Last Ultimate Battle Double Battle!
Hi. Welcome to the Last Ultimate Battle! This is a double battle only 1 will win. Rigby Rigby is a guy who is very cool. Rigby hates punchies but likes Death Punchies. Rigby is a 23 year-old raccoon. Rigby is best described as a "wild teenager", even though he is well past adolescence. He becomes frustrated, frightened, confused, or sad all too easily, making his behavior very predictable. Rigby is also very arrogant, impatient, and immature at all times, giving him the personality of a child. In this way, he is a character foil of Mordecai, who demonstrates far more responsibility and temperance than him (in most conditions). Rigby appears to be very fast, acrobatic and sneaky. He is a lot faster than Mordecai, because he can run on all fours when in a hurry, as he managed to outrun him. However, Rigby isn't very strong as he is always beaten by Mordecai in a game called "Punchies", demonstrated in Death Punchies. He had lost to Mordecai , Muscle Man, Pops, & Skips (who sent him to the hospital -from a helicopter for some reason- with a left fractured butt cheek) in the game. He also uses Death Punch, and Laser Pointer. Gumball Waterson He is a twelve-year-old, turquoise colored male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High with his ten-year-old adopted little brother Darwin and his four-year-old sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. Gumball also has a crush on Penny, who is also in Miss Simian's class. Penny has a crush on Gumball as well, but they struggle to express their emotions to each other. Gumball may be smart, but not wise. He is a decent cook. He uses Tae Kwon Do to defeat his enemies. Gumball is smart and can make good & bad plans. He also uses the ablity of the bunny hop. The bunny hop is jumping and runing at the same time. Gumball has arachnophobia, which is a strong fear of spiders. Mordecai Mordecai is a 23-year-old blue jay. Mordecai has shown a variety of abilities and habits good and bad.Mordecai is an expert at video games. Anytime Mordecai and Rigby play against each other, Mordecai would win every time.Mordecai is both figuratively and literally smarter than Rigby in nearly every possible way. He has mentioned to have acquired not only a high school diploma, which Rigby doesn't have. Mordecai has, on several occasions, bashed his way through locked doors. His enhanced strength allows him to easily beat Rigby in any physical test, most notable is a game called "punchies". Mordecai tends to persuade people when he gives talks and speeches.Mordecai has shown on several occasions that he can sing very well. He uses Death Block,Death Jump, Punchies and Laser Ring. Darwin Waterson Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson lll is a member of The Wattersons. He used to be Gumball's pet goldfish, until one day he started to grow legs, speak, and eat other foods that are not fish flakes, and became Gumball's best friend. Darwin is a goldfish with legs. His goldfish-shaped head takes up his entire body, with his fins and legs hanging down from it. He has retained his goldfish tail and fins, the latter of which he now uses as arms and hands. His legs are much longer than his body, ending with plain feet matching the color and texture of the rest of his body. Usually, though, he covers them with green and white sneakers. A common misconception is that he also wears a black shirt, but that is actually just a shadow casted by his big head. Darwin sees Gumball as his mentor, for some odd reason. He's willing to listen and do just about anything for his brother. Although he doesnt attempt to help Gumball when he's being bullied he was willing to protect him at all costs. He uses Tae Kwon Do,Unleasable Rage and is a good kicker. Last Battle WHo will win? Last Battle Mordecai Rigby Darwin Gumball Category:Blog posts